villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orbot
Orbot is a creation of Dr. Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Unlike his partner Cubot, Orbot is serious and intelligent. He is extremely loyal to Eggman, although he does not like him very much, and his spiteful sarcasm at the expense of his creator often invokes his wrath. In addition, Orbot has been shown to be quite lazy at times and sometimes blows off duties that are more tedious or take lengthy amounts of time. History ''Sonic Unleashed'' During his first appearance, Orbot appears often during the game, while Eggman is scheming. He always mentions how Sonic is succeeding and how the doctor is being incompetent and fails at almost any time. He doesn't seem like Eggman at all, to the point where he laughs when the people of Mazuri pelt him with rocks. At the end of the game, Orbot continues to mocking Eggman, and the doctor finally snaps and kicks and chases after Orbot. ''Sonic Colors'' Orbot, one of two secondary antagonists in the game, reappears in Sonic Colors, working with his new sidekick, Cubot. Orbot is less sarcastic this time around and actually seems to appreciate Cubot to an extent. Outside of Eggman's base, they are only seen in Tropical Resort, chasing aliens and picking up debris and in the ending cutscene, in space. During the game, he tries to find the correct voice chip for Cubot, who changes his voices often, much to the annoyance of Dr. Eggman. In the ending cutscene of the game, Orbot and Cubot are pushing the broken Egg Mobile in space, with Dr. Eggman talking about his new plan to take control of the world. ''Sonic Generations'' While Orbot never makes an actual appearance, in a flashback, Dr. Eggman abandons him and Cubot in space so he can use Time Eater to change history. ''Sonic Lost World'' Orbot reappears as a neutral character in the game with a larger role. After the Deadly Six hijack Eggmans Badniks, Orbot along with his creator and his partner, teams up with Sonic to defeat the Zeti. Orbot doesn't serve a high plot role and mostly serves as a comic relief character. After Cubot's body is destroyed by the Zeti, Orbot goes for the rest of the game with his head attached to his body. ''Sonic Forces'' Orbot has an extremely minor role in this game and only has about 3-4 lines in the entire game. He again mostly serves as comic relief and doesn't have any real plot relevance. ''Team Sonic Racing'' Orbot plays a minor role in Team Sonic Racing, occasionally communicating with Eggman as he prepares his Death Egg. Appearances in other media ''Sonic Boom'' Orbot is one of the secondary antagonists of the TV series. Relationships Doctor Eggman Orbot is very loyal to his creator, yet does not seem to like him too much. He has the tendency to annoy Eggman due to his sarcastic and/or stupid behaviour. Cubot Orbot seems to like his partner, Cubot, but also likes to make fun of him. Sonic Despite working for Eggman, Orbot appreciates Sonic as a person, and is aware that he will always beat the mad scientist. In Sonic Lost World, Orbot even asked Sonic if he could be the hedgehog's partner, favouring the hedgehog over Eggman, though Sonic refused. Trivia *Orbot has a laser blaster with a net, but it's only seen in Sonic Colors. *His name is a pun of the words “orb” and “robot”. It also sounds similar to the word “orbit”. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sonic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Right-Hand Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Crackers Category:Scapegoat